


College

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	College

Not many people know,  
But Clint has a college degree,  
In Mathematics.  
His IQ is pretty high,  
And he would have cultivated it through proper resources.  
Still despite not going to high school,  
He was able to easily keep up.  
This degree was a part of his SHIELD cover.  
He was 17 when he joined,  
And the mission was to follow,  
The mark on campus.  
Sufficiently, Clint had enjoyed himself.


End file.
